Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to measuring the effectiveness of content being presented on a display to produce an interaction by a viewer, and in particular, to calculating how many people in front of a display/projector, in a given moment, interacted with the display/projector in response to the content viewed.
Discussion of the Related Art
Certain applications may produce an interaction that is not immediate or in sync with content being presented on a display. For example, a sale advertisement can offer a certain product but the effective buying action may occur later in time, e.g., the prospective buyer may move away from the display device and decide at a future moment to execute the purchase. It is assumed that a code or number presented at the screen at the moment of the viewing can be used to identify the particular item.
Traditionally, evaluation effectiveness is performed with human assistance using statistical models based on human behavior. These statistical models are dependent on frequent manual surveys. Depending on the required accuracy, long and complex structured surveys are used. For example, collaborators located at a display site can interview viewers to evaluate how effective is the content being presented and estimate the likelihood of an interaction.
However, such invasive approaches and manual methods can be both expensive and ineffective, especially when prospective viewers have high mobility, as in a display positioned in hall of a shopping mall. In this scenario, interviewers may be too slow and/or make mistakes in such repetitive and stressful work. In addition, besides being error prone, these human-based approaches do not scale well.
Current solutions cannot measure the effectiveness in a timely basis, i.e., in pre-defined intervals of time. This type of information can be critical to evaluate how effectively the displayed information is being delivered, for example during a day. A particular content may more effectively produce an interaction during certain hours of the day, and this information is valuable to merchants. The content of the display could be adjusted to present only the most effective items during different periods of the day. Depending on where the display is placed, for example, on a subway platform during a major local event, maintaining constant accuracy of measurement using traditional methods can be impractical.